Forbidden
by WhenDayMeetsDark
Summary: It's been thirteen years since Perseus became a god, and his and Annabeth's children, Adeline and Adrian, are going to Camp half-Blood for the first time. Does Perseus know about them? How will the kid's adjust to camp life? Rated T and on Haitus
1. Prologue

**Hello(: Okay, so this is going to be re-written, because since it was on hiatus I went back and re-read it and remembered why I put it on hiatus; it was both horrible and amature. So, I decided it would be best to re-write it. And, yes, it's a prologue; it's supposed to be short. I hope you enjoy it(:**

Annabeth's POV

It's been thirteen years since Percy, excuse me, Perseus became Poseidon's Lieutenant, and the God of Riptide. Thirteen years to get over him, but I never did. Perhaps it was because I didn't want to let go of the boy I'd saved so many times from death, as he'd saved me in so many other ways. Or maybe it was because our fraternal twins - Adeline and Adrian - reminded me so much of him.

Adeline and Adrian. I lifted my head up from my work and looked over the twins. They were doing homework, though neither seemed to be paying attention to the math; they hadn't inherited my love of architecture or anything mathematical. They didn't have dyslexia, unlike most demigods, but they did have ADHD. I was never surprised to see that they had C's and C+'s, but I was extremely surprised that they never seemed to get expelled from school. They got called to the principal's office numerous times a day, though. My twins, the notorious trouble-makers; they would definitely make friends with the Hermes cabin, whenever they happened to go.

I examined their features, a fond smile flashing briefly across my face when I realized they were not doing homework, but planning another prank. Their features had never been a shock, there were a perfect combination of me and Perseus; Adeline had my smile, Percy's nose, grey eyes, black hair whereas Adrian had Percy's smile, my nose, blue-green eyes and blonde hair. They were as beautiful as their father was wonderful.

I sighed, a sudden sadness overcoming me. I'd noticed small things in the twins, small, nondescript things they'd inherited from the gods and goddesses of Olympus. They may not have DNA but their genes still got passed down. Aphrodite blessed them to be quite stunning, Apollo passed down a wonderful singing voice to Adeline, though she thought it quite useless, Hermes gave them both an unbelievable ability to lie, along with a poker face that could fool the Gods of thieves himself. Their sword skills, the only thing besides their looks, came from their father, the man I love, Percy.

The twins could fight—I'd made sure of that. Since I'd already told them of the existence of the gods and goddesses of Olympus—I couldn't stand having them wonder why their father was never around— monsters attacked frequently. I couldn't have them walking around, the very picture of a monsters lunch, without knowing how to fight. They were smart enough to see most traps beforehand. But they were too stubborn. Like me and the Sphinx, they would make the same mistake. Or would they? As they grew older, I began feeling like I knew less and less about them. We'd drifted apart. I keep feeling that if I was a good enough mother, I could reach out and fill the gaps of nothingness that now lay between us, but I could never seem to do it. They had to find their own way in life, and I couldn't stop them. But I didn't know if they'd be able to keep going on like this; fighting of monsters, coming home with multiple wounds. I was running low on ambrosia and nectar, and they were running low on enthusiasm and optimism.

There was only one place they could go, the very place I'd met their father. I knew they had to leave sooner or later, it was inevitable, but I'd been putting it off as much as I could. It was hard to say whether or not they'd come home after they left, but I fearing with my whole being they'd leave and would make the choice to never come back, I may never see my twins, my life, again. But their thirteenth birthday grew closer every day, only a week now. I suppose they'd better leave before it's too late. Leave to the place where they'd be safe. The place where they may never come back from;

Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's the re-written version of Chapter 2(:**

**Adeline's POV**

We arrived at Camp Half-Blood April 2nd, five days before mine and Adrian's thirteenth birthday. Mom said it would be safer if we were at camp when we're claimed but she still wouldn't tell us who our father is, although I thought that this was extremely pointless; who really cares if we find out today or next week? I guess it hurt her to talk about him, but Gods, I really do not want to wait another week to find out who my father is.

I stepped out of the car, followed closely by Adrian. We hauled our backpacks out of the trunk as Adrian and I exchanged our goodbyes with our mother and, just like that, she left. I turned and surveyed the valley, and though I hadn't made up my mind about whether or not I'd like it, I had to admit that it was beautiful. I noticed the cabins the most, though. Mom had told me that they used to be one assortment of the cabins, and that it made a U shape, but now there was two and a half, and one was still a U shape, but the others were more rectangular. There were some extra cabins dotted around the others. I wondered why they didn't just add them to the U?

I looked over at Adrian and we silently began to make our way to the Big House. As we passed by the campers, everyone stopped and stared at us, a few people looking friendly, a few others, well, no so friendly. When we got to the Big House the door was open. Chiron noticed us and waved us in. I noted that he was in wheelchair form which was too bad; I had wanted to see a centaur. Oh well, I would eventually.

"Hello," I said, walking in. Realizing that I probably looked like I was walking into a funeral home—I had a tendency to do that, even when I was in a cheerful mood. Poor, gothic looking me.

He returned the smile without hesitation. "Hello, I am Chiron and this is Mr. D." Mr. D looked up and grunted. Okay then.

"My name's Adrian and this is Adeline." my brother introduced us.

I rolled my eyes and scowled. "I can talk for myself, you know."

He nodded. "Yeah, I do know that. You talk quite a lot, actually. S'hard to miss."

I scoffed and turned to Chiron. "We already know about the gods and stuff, but we haven't been claimed yet. And we know that our godly parent is male, because our mothers human." Well, half-human, anyway.

Well," Chiron began. "I suppose you shall be assigned to the Hermes cabin for now."

"Alright, and that would be where...?"

"Oh, right. I'll call Matthew to come and take you there."

"Matthew?" I asked. "What's his parentage?"

"Zeus."

I raised my eyebrows in slight interest, because as of the ones I knew, Zeus's kids were pretty cool. Okay, I'd only met one –Thalia, a hunter of Artemis— but she was pretty awesome. Idly I wondered what her brother was like, and how old he was.

"So, what's your last name?" Mr. D asked pleasantly.

I was immediately suspicious. My mom had told me that Mr. D was sentenced here for another 38 years. Apparently he always did his best to make the demigods attending camp miserable along with him. "Jackson," I muttered and he nodded.

We waited a few minutes before I heard footsteps and I turned to see a boy in the doorway. I guessed he must have been Matthew because he resembled Thalia a bit, but not much. They both had black hair, and the same electric blue eyes, although Matthew wore no eyeliner, black or otherwise. His hair was shaggy, and covered his eyes a bit, so every 30 seconds or so he had to either flip his head to get it out of his eyes, or push it away with his hand. Going by looks, he was probably around sixteen or so. Then, he spoke. "You called for me?" Although Matthew was obviously speaking to Chiron, it was Mr. D who answered.

"Yes. We need you to take these two half-bloods - Analena and Adeen Jorgenson - To cabin eleven."

It annoyed me that Mr. D was using names that weren't ours, but explained why he wanted to know our last name. I wanted to say something, but Adrian beat me to it.

"My name isn't Adeen Johnson. It's Adrian Jackson, so shut the hell up Mr.-"

"Wine Dude," I interrupted Adrian with a smirk. "Shut the hell up Wine Dude. And it's Adeline, not Analena. Seriously, what is your problem? Yeah, I get that you were exiled here for a century, but that's your own fault. You shouldn't have gone after that wood nymph. So for once, would you shut the hell up and be nice for a change? Gods dude, you are freaking annoying. Oh, yeah, and I have to get to the Hermes cabin, so we'll have to schedule the annihilation for another day. Come on Adieen."

"You shut the hell up," he grumbled.

I just smirked and ran out of there before Dionysus had the chance to blast me to smithereens.

Matthew walked beside me, and he kept staring at me in astonishment, and maybe a little curiously too. I stopped and turned to him. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

He blushed a little and said, "Sorry, it's just no one really does anything about Mr. D saying our wrong names. Well, we correct him, but that won't do much." he shrugged. "He calls me Annahew Thine, but my name's Matthew Pine."

I laughed a bit and he stared at me. I stopped laughing and sighed as I said, "It's just that your sister was turned into a _Pine_ tree, and your last name's Matthew _Pine_. Get it? Get it? Do you get it?" he just rolled his eyes and to me this meant he got it. "Well, anyway. It was annoying, so yeah I figured I'd add a brilliant ending to my brother's not-so-brilliant beginning. And Wine Dude is a much better name than Dionysus or Mr. D."

"Just a heads up, but if you don't stop you're going to end up a strawberry in the field over there." He nodded his head to the Strawberry fields.

"Yeah, I know. And if he keeps it up, he's going to end up naked in the canoe lake."

He raised an eyebrow. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

I smiled evilly. "I have my ways.

"Um, okay." Matthew replied. Trying to change the subject he added, "Hey, where's your brother?"

"Right here," Adrian called from the Hermes cabin. He was leaning against the wall. I looked at the cabin itself. It just looked like a regular old summer cabin, emphasis on the _old_, except that it had a Caduceus above the door.

I turned to face Mathew. "Do the gods usually wait until their kids thirteenth birthday to claim them?"

He shook his head. "Nah, they're usually claimed when they get here. I hope you get claimed soon. It sucks being stuck in the Hermes cabin; I was for about two weeks before Zeus claimed me. A bit of advice: don't leave anything steal able lying around. And don't give any of them access to shaving cream. You know, you're lucky you didn't come yesterday. I mean, they're a nice bunch of kids, but they like to steal and prank."

I smiled slightly. "Then we should get along just fine. Anyway, if we don't I can last a week. I think."

He blinked, confused. "How do you know you'll only be in there for a week?"

"Because my birthday's on the seventh, five days from now. So, actually less than a week. I should survive."

He shrugged. "Alright. Well, anyway, I actually have to go to archery now. You gonna be okay?"

"Do I look like a damsel in distress?" I asked, smirking. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later." He said, waving as he walked off.

I waved back, not saying anything. I turned to Adrian and took a deep breath; time to meet the people I could quite possible be living with for five days. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3, rewritten, obviously. Sorry but this one was originally really short, and I couldn't find much to add. Hope you guys like it (:**

Okay, so yeah I'll admit it; the Hermes kids were awesome. Especially their leaders, counsellors, whatever, Connor and Travis Stoll; they were twenty-something and they were totally fine if we played pranks and stole, they encouraged it even. Maybe I'm a daughter of Hermes, which would be awesome. The only bad thing; most of them had already tried to steal all of the money and drachma's my mom gave me. So, money in my pocket, I spent most of the day taking pictures of the ocean and forest. My official two favourite places of the camp. And just in case you're wondering, yes I am obsessed with photography. I got some good ones, but my best one's are of sunsets. I have one of the morning sunlight filtering through the trees back home. I brought it here because it's my favourite and it reminds me of home.

I heard a conch horn blast in the distance and I already knew that meant it was dinner time –mom told me a lot about camp. I walked over to the dining pavilion, and lined up with the Hermes kid, back of the line. My brother was already there, so I was dead last. We filed in and I sat down. The Hermes' kids told us that the plates and cups were enchanted, so we could drink and eat whatever we wanted. I told my cup I wanted a vanilla milkshake and to my plate I said cheese pizza and curly fries—something simple. I got up with the others and lined up in front of the fire. When it was my turn I dumped a few fries and a piece of pizza in the fire. Silently I prayed:

_Hey dad. _

_I don't know if mom told you about me but, hey, I exist. I have a twin named Adrian and we're your kids. Just a heads up; our birthday is on the 7th, and because of the oath, you should probably claim us sometime this week. Anytime is good, just as long as I know you're listening._

_Adeline._

_P.S._

_Who are you?_

To be honest it was more of a short letter than a prayer. It'd taken me a while to think of. I just wanted him - whoever he was - to know Adrian and I existed; I didn't know if my mother had ever told him about us or not.

I sat down with my brother and the Hermes' cabin. They laughed and joked, but I ate in silence until it was time for the campfire. I walked with my brother, and sat next to him. We sang the songs, which were actually pretty good, ate the s'mores, which were really, _really_ good, and overall, the campfire was pretty cool. The flames rose twenty feet and were bright blue, with a green tint. A combination of mine and Adrian's favourite colors.

When the campfire finally ended it was too dark and cold to take pictures of the sunset, so I gritted my teeth to stop them from chattering and pulled my black sweater closer to myself. There was nothing I could do to ease the shaking of my body though, so shake on it did. I got up and began to trudge away. I heard someone say my name and I turned and saw Matthew pointing above my head.

Because above my head, and Adrian's too, was a sword. Which made no sense, we weren't Atlanta's children. No, our mother was mortal. Well, as I've said before, half-human anyway.

I turned to Matthew. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You've been claimed"

I rolled my eyes "I know _that_, but by who? It's not Atlanta, our mother's human so why would there be a sword?"

"It is your father's symbol. The sword his father gave him was named Riptide. He no longer use's it, but it is still his symbol. Your father is Perseus, God of Riptide."

I blinked "Come again?"

"He's a newer god. Only been one for fourteen years."

"O-_kay?_" I replied. The sword was already gone, but as I turned around, I saw that everyone's mouths were hanging open in shock. I didn't understand what happened next. One by one everyone began to kneel. I'd get it if I was a child of the Big 3, but no, were not. We're Perseus's kids, whoever _that_ is. I wanted to ask why everyone was kneeling, but I figured that would make me look like a total idiot, and I didn't need nor want any comments on how clueless I am going around, so I decided I'd ask Matthew tomorrow.

Chiron galloped forward and said "You have been claimed." _Jeez, do these people think were idiots?_ "You will move into the Perseus cabin immediately." I nodded and turned to my brother.

"Let's go get our stuff."

Silently, we walked to the Hermes' cabin and gathered our things. We trudged through the cold night to cabin 18. For the first time, I got a good look at it. It wasn't very grand, but it was beautiful. It was made of bluish greenish stones, and smelled of the ocean. Above the door was our father's symbol, a sword, Riptide. The cabin was long and high. Weirdly, I remembered my mother telling me she designed all of the new cabins, and Olympus. So my mother designed this. I'm not surprised. And Olympus, I'd like to see that someday. I turned, curious to see who our neighbour's were. To our left was Cabin 16, and from the magic glow it had, I'd guess it was Hecate. To our right, Cabin 19, which was gothic and had two skeleton guards, so I guessed it, was Hades. Hmmm, so we neighbour a Big 3 god. Cool. I'd always though Hades was underappreciated. I mean, he was disrespected, forbidden from Olympus—except for one day—with no throne, and all because he got stuck with the short stick of being the god of the underworld. Okay, that was cool, but the gods didn't need to forbid him from Olympus just because he was the king of the dead. It seriously wasn't fair, but then again, life wasn't fair.

I walked in our cabin, it was just as nice as the outside, but simple. There were six bunk beds lining the walls. Each had a soft baby blue blanket and a softer, thicker pillow. The light evergreen walls were bare, but not for long. On the wall, was a fountain below a window. When I looked in it I saw about three dozen golden drachma's on the bottom. I opened the window, and the steam coming from the apparent hot water, made a rainbow. For iris-messages, I decided. I closed the window and walked over to the far side of the room. I put my bag on the bottom of the last bunk. Adrian went to one of the middle bunks. I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts from my bag and went to the bathroom to get changed. The bathroom looked like the bedroom, but with a toilet, mirror, sink, and shower. I changed quickly and went back into the room. Adrian was already putting things up on the wall, but I'd do that tomorrow. I climbed into bed and curled up in a ball. I was already beginning to fall asleep.

"Night"' Adrian murmured.

"Night" I replied

And I let the fatigue wash over me, making me pass out cold.


	4. Chapter 3

****

****

**I'm just going to stop with the authors notes for now, okay? Okay.**

**Adeline's POV**

Demigod dreams; confusing.

If I'm being honest, they're not even dreams. No, that would be _normal_. They have to be visions, omens, messages, and basically anything that is _not_ a dream.

In my loosely defined dream I was underwater and a familiar man stood before me, talking to another man that looked just like him, but older. They seemed to be arguing about something and they hadn't noticed me, I'd found that people never did when your dreaming. I stepped forward so I could hear them better, because they weren't talking very loud. I was right beside the familiar man when he spoke yet again, only this time I understood him with perfect clarity.

"I will not have them harmed if I can help it, and I _can_ help it" He said in a determined voice.

The older man shook his head "You cannot, my son. It is forbidden by the Ancient laws for any god to interfere with their children, and that includes you. It will only make things worse."

"Screw the Ancient laws. How will keeping my children alive make things worse for anyone? I don't care what you say, father. I will not have them dead. As of now, I have two children, and I intend to keep it that way. Nothing you say will stop me"

The older man raised an eyebrow "You can have other children. It's not a crime to get a woman pregnant you know. You've done it"

He shook his head. "No, they are my only children, and I don't believe I will have any others anytime soon. So, as I said, I will not have them dead. I love them"

The elder raised an eyebrow "How can you love them? You have not met them; you cannot possibly love them already. It is not reasonable."

"I am nothing if not reasonable."

"So you are nothing then?" the elder inquired.

Familiar Man rolled his eyes. "They are my children, I have been watching them. I may not have met them, but I know them, and I love them, so it is possible. And they will not die anytime soon"

I could see the determination in the man's eyes, and apparently, the older one could too. "Alright. But please, my son be subtle about it. Zeus will have a fit if he finds out what you are doing."

"I fully intend to" The familiar one said, smiling victoriously. I realized the older man was Poseidon, which explained why they were underwater. My dreaming eyes widened at the realization, because if he was Poseidon, then his son must be the man I'd only just heard of, had never met, never seen. The man I could only picture in my mind. The man who was my father.

Lord Perseus.

I awoke with a jolt. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 7:04 in the morning. I forced myself to calm down. Think calming thoughts. Breathe. Music. Breathe. Archery. Breathe. Vampires. Breathe. Okay not so calming. Try...Water. Breathe. Mom. Breathe. Writing. Breathe. Okay, I give up on the not so calming thoughts and breathing. Well, I'll still breathe, but I won't be, well, you know. Or, well, you know what I mean!

I got up and out of bed. After making my bed I decided to unpack and take a shower. I put my clothes, mostly shorts, in the bottom two drawers in the dresser closest to my bed, but left out a pair of plain black cut-off jean shorts and black ankle socks. I reached in one of the top drawers and grabbed a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and showered, which, no, I will not describe. When I got out I got changed and looked in the mirror. I combed and left my (wet) hair down, and brushed my teeth. I heard a knock on my front door. I spat one last time, wiped my mouth, put the tooth brush away, and left the bathroom. I went to the front door and opened it. It was Matthew.

"Oh, hey Matthew, what's up?" I asked.

"Cabin inspection." he replied.

"Cool." I walked back in and he followed me.

"Your brother's still asleep?" he asked looking over to Adrian.

I nodded "He doesn't get up before one unless he has to" I explained.

"Well, unless he doesn't eat, he has too." Matthew said "Breakfast is at eight."

I smiled "Well, lately he's been eating normal, I guess. Hey, just wondering, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," he said. "Fifteen on August 3rd"

I nodded "Cool. You're lucky; I bet it never rains on your birthday"

He smiled slightly, "It doesn't ever rain." My confusion must have showed on my face because he explained "It's a part of the camp's magic borders. No rain, no monsters. Pretty good deal, unless you like rain."

He looked at me as if waiting for an answer. I realized he was and I shrugged. "Hey, water's water, right? And I like all forms of water"

He smiled "Right, I guess you would, seeing as who your father is"

"How about you, do you like swimming?"

He shrugged, "Don't do it much. My father's Zeus, so I wouldn't really want to get caught in Poseidon's domain. Unless I'd gone suicidal. Then I would"

"Oh" I said "So, do you have any siblings besides Thalia?" I asked

He looked at me "How did you know I have a sister named Thalia?"

I shrugged "Her and my mom are friends. I've known her all my life"

"Oh, well, no. I don't have any siblings other than Thalia"

I nodded "Are there any Poseidon kids?"

He nodded "Two. Caitlyn Scott, 10 and Forest Evernight, 9"

"Great." I murmured sarcastically.

"What?" he asks.

"My two aunts' are younger than me." I explain.

He nods and I remember what I wanted to ask him. "Hey, Matthew. Why did everyone kneel when I was claimed? It doesn't make any sense"

He looked at me like I'd gone a little weird "Do you know _anything_ about your father?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "No, my mother never even told me who my father was. I'd never even heard of him before yesterday."

Mom had said it was too painful to even talk about, although that wasn't really fair to us. _Life isn't fair, remember _I reminded myself. The day life is fair is the day I fall in love.

He sat down beside me. "Then I have one long explanation for you"

He told me all about my father. How he'd retrieved Zeus' lightning bolt with a satyr named Grover, and Annabeth, my mother, but he didn't know that. He told me how my father had gotten the Golden Fleece to save the camp and saved Grover along the way with mom and Tyson, dads Cyclopes brother, my Cyclops uncle. He told me about his saving Artemis and my mother with Grover, Thalia, Bianca, and Zoë, when I asked who Bianca and Zoë were he said they were two hunters who died, and not to mention them to someone named Nico di Angelo, Hades. He told me about how dad, mom, Tyson, and Grover descended into the now destroyed Labyrinth. He told me about the war of the gods, and the prophecy that dad had fulfilled, and how that's when the Gods made him a God along with his wish of everyone being claimed. And apparently, he'd fallen in love with mom along the way.

"I met your dad once, he's a good guy. I can't believe he had a kid with someone other than Annabeth though"

"Great, just great." I murmured "I just learned who my dad is and you already know him. Lovely"

He shrugged "Most demigods never meet their parents."

"I dreamt about him and Poseidon last night," I whispered "he said he was going to try and keep me and Adrian alive, and Poseidon tried to convince him otherwise. Dad won. He said he loved us"

He smiled "Then you've got one caring parent. You'll probably meet him"

I smiled back tenderly "You think?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thanks. Oh, and my dad didn't have a kid with anyone other than Annabeth."

"What?"

I smirked "My mom _is_ Annabeth"

"Oh." he shrugged. "Makes sense. I mean, they _were_ in love. How old..." He asked. I got his unfinished question. How old was my mom when we were born. So how old were they when they had sex.

"Seventeen, so sixteen" I shuddered "My mom was a slut" I said

He laughed. "No, not a slut, just in love." His face suddenly went serious. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that"

I laughed "Neither can I"

"I better go"

I waved him goodbye. He was at the door when I got curious "Hey, Matthew, what did I get for inspection?"

He slapped his forehead "Right, forgot. Um, 10/10. I won't dock for the sleeping brother"

I smiled and looked at the clock. "See you later" 7:58

"Bye" he replied. When he was gone I dug in my bag and came out with and air horn. I put it next to my brother's ear and covered my own. With my foot I pushed the button that set it off. My brother screamed and jumped up, hitting his head.

I uncovered my ears and smirked tauntingly.

"Awe, c'mon Adeline. Did you have to wake me up?"

"Yes, actually I did. Breakfast is" I cocked my head and heard a conch horn "now."

"Shit." he cussed. He got up and grabbed shorts and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and went into the bathroom. As he got changed I put on my DC's. He came out and put on his shoes. "Let's go"

"Alright. I'm at the front of the line." He began to argue but I put my hand up and said "First awake, first in line. Let's go before were even more late."

We ran to the dining area, and apparently a lot of cabins are kind of late because they were still lined up. I went to the front of the Perseus line and surveyed the area. There had to be almost a thousand demigods here. Joy. I wonder who my friends will be. I immediately looked at Apollo cabin. I liked Apollo, so maybe I'll like Apollo kids. Then I looked at Hades beside me. There were four kids. Two boys and two girls. The girls were twins who looked my age, and one of the boys looked 8. The last boy was about 26, and I guessed he was the cabin head.

I smirked and turned to my brother. "I'm the cabin head." he glared at me "Hey, I'm older. And I don't care if it's only seven minutes, older is still older." I slid into place at the table, and Adrian sat across from me.

I told my cup to give me tang orange juice and my plate a cheese and ham omelette and hash brown patties. I got up and sacrificed a Pattie and a piece of my omelette. My prayer was shorter than yesterday. Just thanks for recognizing my brother and I. And for answering my question on whom he was. I sat back down and ate. When I'd finished, I grabbed the schedule Adrian passed to me and looked it over.

My first class was Ancient Greek.


	5. Chapter 4

**Adeline's POV**

Ancient Greek was a breeze.

Adrian wasn't in any of my classes or activities, whatever you want to call them, except for archery, so we parted for the day at breakfast. Matthew turned out to be in all of my activities, so I walked with him. When we got there I found out our instructor was Athena's cabin head and his name was Justin. Oh, hey uncle. He immediately came to help me when we started.

"Hey." he said with a smile "My name's Justin"

"Hi" I said, smiling back "Adeline"

"Okay, well let's get started. Can you translate the first one" He put a sheet in front of me.

I'd barely looked at it but I already knew what it said. "Zeus' domain is the sky" he stared at me "What?" I asked

"Nothing," he replied "just kids don't usually translate so quickly. It's hard on most kids with our dyslexia."

"Oh," I said "I'm not dyslexic, neither is my brother Adrian"

He looked seriously surprised. "Oh, well then just finish the sheet." I nodded and filled out the sheet in about two minutes. His jaw hung ajar.

"What should I do now?" I asked

He handed me five other sheets and went off to help another kid. As he left I heard him mumble "Not normal." I snorted, Yeah because being a demigod was _so_ normal to begin with. I finished the sheets in ten minutes.

I spent the rest of my time listening to Marianas Trench on my iPod. This is exactly why I decided that this would be a fun class.

Matthew met me at the end of class.

The first thing he said as we walked was "You're not dyslexic?"

I shook my head "Nope, but I _am_ ADHD." Gods, everyone is acting as if I'm some sort of freak just because I'm not dyslexic. It's a good thing, and besides, I can still read Ancient Greek.

It was like he was listening to and repeating my thoughts. "But you can read Ancient Greek, right?"

"Right"

"Not normal" he muttered. Gods, did he always say what other's said or thought? It was kind of annoying but I repeated my earlier thoughts, - just like he was doing - just the same.

"Yeah because being a demigod is _so_ normal." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." We'd arrived at the climbing wall "You're not gonna like this one. Lava."

I shuddered theatrically "Yeah, ooh, I'm so scared." Sarcastic.

"You should be" he muttered.

I tuned him out and listened to our instructor, Kellie. She basically talked about the climbing wall and what it would do for my benefit. Hmm, so it'd mash together if we're not quick enough. Good reason to be quick.

"Any volunteer's?" she asked. I raised my hand. I liked climbing, plus I had an idea on how to avoid the lava. And it looked like fun.

Kellie's eyebrows pulled together in concern "Are you sure, Adeline? We could have someone else go first. You know, so you see how it's done."

I shook my head. "That's okay. I think I've got it." I saw that there were two harnesses and got another idea. I turned to Matthew "Want to race to the top? Ten bucks I win."

He smirked "You're on"

We both walked forward and I told Kellie we'd like to race. I could tell she thought it was a bad idea but I didn't give her a chance to protest. When both Matthew and I had our harnesses on and had our hands on the climbing wall someone yelled "Ready, set, GO" We did.

It was actually pretty hard. I climbed really well, but it shook and clashed and some of the rocks fell of when you grabbed them. Matthew was a few feet higher than me when the lava began to pour down; time to put my plan into action. I stopped and closed my eyes, feeling the ocean within me. I willed water to begin pouring down my side, and my side only. I felt the cool wetness of water on my skin instead of burning lava, so I knew I'd done it right. I opened my eyes and willed the water to stop. I'd been right; the lava on my side was now a cool stone. I climbed over it, which was hard because it was smooth, not many places to put your feet. I got to the top and pulled myself up.

"You owe me ten bucks" I called down to Matthew.

When he got to the top and turned to me and said "How in Zeus' name did you _do_ that. And why couldn't you have done that to _my_ side." He had burns on his arms and one on his cheek.

I laughed "I just used my powers, when water hits lava, it turns to a stone. I'm starting to think it was a bad idea, though because you have no idea how drained I feel." And it was true. I felt like I was walking dead. Still, I took pity on him, willing more water to surround us. When I was wet - well the water was on me, but I didn't get wet - I touched his arms and the water crept up them, healing where his burns were. I touched his cheek and did the same. When I was done I let the water drop, making it land on everyone. Now I felt like dead, barely able to move.

"Oops, my bad." I called, but I didn't have the energy to dry them, so they stayed wet. I turned to Matthew and said "Shall we," and I let myself roll off. I know this was kind of weird, but I liked free falling, and I was too tired to do anything else. The harness caught me just as I was about to hit the ground. I got up and took the harness off. I walked back to the group. Everyone was looking at me curiously, well the Ares' kids were mad, but, whatever. Matthew came to my side.

The spent the rest of the activity listening to Headly on my iPod. How, well, fun.

Archery. Well, to put it lightly, I was worse than one of the seven year olds who was in my class. Yeah, I'm that bad.

Apparently, along with my powers, I had also inherited an inability to do archery from my father. I was better than Adrian, who never hit the target, but not by much. Sure, I _hit_ the target, but it was at the foot or the leg, the arm or the hand. None deadly shots, just painful. Healed easily with some nectar. Or, in my case, water. I heard laughter beside me and I turned to see Matthew hitting a bull's eye.

"Show off" I muttered. Our instructor was helping my brother now so I turned my bow and threatened Matthew's show-off-ness by aiming at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I feel so threatened, Miss. Can-only-hit-foot-or-arm"

I smirked. "I can also hit a hand or leg thank you very much. And I wouldn't talk Mr. I-need-to-be-saved-from-lava-by-a-girl" I laughed at him.

"Your didn't save me form the lava, you just healed the burn"

I rolled my eyes "Same diff Matthew. But if you need to be technical, then your Mr. I-can't-handle-the-burn-so-I-need-to-have-a-girl-heal-the-pain. And hey, if you can't handle a burn, then I suggest you stay away from the ladies."

"For your information, I am perfectly fine with the ladies" As if to prove his point he turned to the girl (Aphrodite) beside him nodded seductively and said "Hey." while smiling. The girl giggled and waved flirtatiously. He turned to my disgusted expression and smirked at me.

"Wow. If you did that to me I'd incapacitate you and send you to the infirmary for a month. Then when you were out, I'd do it again."

He rolled his eyes "I'd like to see you try"

I turned to him "Oh, yeah. You want to bet? You already owe me ten bucks, want to make it fifty? I'll whoop your ass. Hell I'll whoop Ares' kids asses"

He shook his head "Don't joke about Ares' kids asses. They're not pretty, and they can fight"

"Their asses?" I asked laughing.

He rolled his eyes "No, the kids you idiot"

I shrugged. "Call me what you want, I'll still kick your ass"

It was at this point that the instructor noticed we weren't shooting and told us to get back to work. He kept a close eye on us, so we couldn't talk anymore. Oh well, just wait till' sword fighting tomorrow. He won't be so confident then. I hope.

I didn't get to listen to my iPod. Insert pout here.

Next came lunch.

You know how it goes. I tell my plate I want a burger and fries, tell the cup for an ice cap, sacrifice to my dad, listen to Adrian drone on about his lessons, and listen to my iPod. I met Matthew for our next activity.

Pegasus riding, oh joy.

I had a feeling this would have been easy, if I wasn't half dead with exhaustion. I could communicate with the Pegasus and the one I rode was named Blackjack. Apparently he knew my father.

_Oh, yeah_ he said in my mind _I was his right hand horse, lord._

"One," I said "don't call me lord."

_You sound just like you father._ He interrupted me.

Great, I'm being interrupted by a horse. "Whatever, two, I'm a girl, so technically I wouldn't be a lord even if I did want to be called that. Which I don't"

_Don't care, you could be a guy or a girl or a Cyclops for all I care. Your still lord, lord._

"Stop calling me that" I growled

_Didn't get your father's 'be nice to the Pegasus' attitude, that's for sure _Blackjack murmured in my mind. _So, what do you want me to do?_

What do I want him to do? I don't know! "Whatever you want"

_Alrighty, boss_

Oh, so I'm boss now? "Don't call me that, I'm not even Poseidon's kid" I grumbled

_Yeah, but your Poseidon's grandkid._

I decided to ignore that one, considering he didn't call me lord or boss or anything.

Oh, and a word to the wise, never give a Pegasus free reign. He loop de looped, which would be cool if Pegasus came with seat belts, and he dropped me just to catch me again. Which hurt. A lot.

"Alright, alright, alright. I take it back. Just, fly smoothly and straight, and do not, under any circumstances, drop me." I ordered Blackjack. "Stupid horse." I muttered under my breath.

_Alright, but, just so ya know, for future references, I'm not a horse. I'm a Pegasus, lord..._

"Uhh!" I yelled "Don't call me that!"

_Yep, just like your father_

I spent the rest of the riding tuning Blackjack out by listening to Something Corporate on my iPod. And I'm pretty sure I fell asleep a couple times

Next wasn't a class, it was writing letters to home.

My letter went like this;

_Dear mom._

_WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME WHO DAD IS? Although quite frankly I wouldn't have known who the Hades Perseus was anyway, but that's beside the point! Anyway, dad claimed me and Adrian after the first campfire. Camp's been fun, I'm dead beat though. My powers really drain me. I suck at archery. Oh well. I figured out how to climb over top of the lava on the climbing wall, but it's kind of hard. I have one friend. His name is Matthew, Son of Zeus. He looks a bit like Thalia. He's cool. Only child, besides Thalia. Dad had no other kids. My Pegasus, Blackjack, insists on calling me Lord and Boss, and lemme tell you, it is annoying. Like, seriously, I'm just a kid! Not a lord and I am definitely no one's boss. Still 12. I wonder if being 13 will feel the same. You know, except now I live elsewhere and do other things. But me and my iPod are still like this (insert crossing of finger's here). I have only one activity with Adrian, archery. All of my other's are with Matthew. Why didn't you ever tell me about all the cool stuff you, dad, and Grover did? It's awesome. Well, sorry this is kind of vague, but I don't know what else to say. I'll write soon. Write back._

_Love you,_

_Adeline._

Yeah, I write like that. Just throwing in random things as I remember them. Mom's used to it. I finished in five minutes, so I had twenty-five to spare.

Guess how I spent them. No, wait, don't, I'll tell you. Listening to my iPod. Nickelback. Huh, I wonder if the guy ever did get his Nickel Back.

Free time held the best thing, since, like, the dawn of time. Sleep. Sweet, precious sleep.

I trudged toward my cabin. Once inside, I collapsed on the bed. I hadn't even bothered to take off my shoes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Adrian's POV**

Adeline was still unconscious.

I would never admit it, but it worried me. I mean, it'd been two days for Zeus sake! I was _this_ close to making Chiron move her to the infirmary. Okay, so I guess he proved a good point when he said that she was just tired from overusing her powers, but still! I tried waking her up once and all she said was "Well, you drop dead too after using your powers like I did. Jeez" before she fell asleep again.

I looked over at her. I decided to try and wake her up again. I knew she needed sleep, but I also knew that I needed reassurance that she was still alive.

I went over to her bunk and poked her. Nothing. I poked harder. Nothing. I poked even _harder_. Still nothing. I shook her and at long last she responded by rolling over. Okay, so she wasn't awake, but she wasn't dead either.

I was getting bored and it was kind of weird worrying about her, so I decided to practice my sword fighting. I'd only had one lesson, but it was relatively easy and I'd learned some from my mom and she always said that our father had passed his experience down to us.

I opened my cabin door and stepped outside. There were clouds overhead, and it would have been raining, but the camps magical borders prevented it. Instead, it was warm. I always thought that it was weird, seeing clouds and rain but feeling the nonexistent sun.

I was halfway to the sword arena when Scarlet from Aphrodite told me that Chiron wanted me. I kind of liked Scarlet; she was nicer than her siblings and not _completely_ obsessed with clothes and makeup. She had other interests. Also unlike her siblings, she wasn't a bad fighter. And she wasn't bad to look at, either. But her looks were kind of weird for a child of Aphrodite. Instead of being blond and having blue eyes like most of them she had dark brown eyes and black hair. It looked good on her; it was just unusual for an Aphrodite kid, that's all. But I'm off topic.

I ran to the Big House and waved to Chiron. I grunted a "Wine Dude" to Mr. D. I had to hand it to my sister; that one was pure genius. Pure evil genius.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Chiron.

"Yes child, your sister should be waking up soon, and I need you to bring her to me. I have something to tell the two of you."

"Well, could you tell it to me now?"

"No, your sister should be awake soon anyhow. Come back when she is."

I nodded my contentment and left. Weird, he couldn't have waited until Adeline was awake to call on us? And how does he know she'll wake up soon? I went back to my cabin, all thoughts of practice gone.

I'd only just opened my door when I saw that she was awake. Okay, better not let her see that I was worried. She'd never let me live it down.

"49" I say. "You slept for 49 hours. That's a record, even for me."

She yawned again and stretched. "Two freaking days...No wonder I'm so stiff. So, what'd I miss?"

"Uh," I said, thinking. "Not much, this girl Amethyst got claimed by Hades. And another girl, Erica, she got claimed by Hermes. And twin boys, Jonah and Conner, they got claimed by Erebus. Oh, and Ch-"

"Alright, alright I get it already! A lot of people got claimed. Short version please!"

"People got claimed. Chiron wants to see us. Short enough?"

"Yes." she replied, getting up and grabbing a CHB t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She went into the bathroom to change I guess. When she came out her hair was in a ponytail and her face looked cleaner. She walked through the cabin and out the door. I followed after her. We walked into the Big House in silence, and a lot of kids stared at Adeline. We reached the Big House and Adeline knocked on the door.

"Come in." I hear Chiron say from inside.

I walk in after Adeline. "Hey, Chiron." She turns to Mr. D. "Wine dude." she regards him with a smirk. Adeline turns back to Chiron and says, "Adrian said you wanted to speak with us."

"Hello child. And yes, I do. You know that it is now Thursday, the fifth." she nods. "Well, you will be thirteen on the seventh, am I correct?" I nod again. "Well..."

"Well what?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose that you two _do_ have a right to know. Well, there is a celebration going on at Olympus on the 7th...all demigods are required to go. With a date. And you will have to wear a dress. And Adrian will have to wear a suit."

"You're kidding me? Chiron I don't even _own_ a dress! And a date? I've been here four days, and I was unconscious for two of them. How in the name of Hades most foul pair of gym socks does you expect me to find a _date?_" She said the last word like you would say Hades most foul pair of gym socks if you weren't angry and concentrating on other things.

"I don't know, child. I am terribly sorry, but admittance is mandatory. And I suppose you don't really need a date. It would be appropriate, but it's not really necessary."

Hmm, okay so I don't need a date, but that doesn't mean I don't want one. I wonder if Scarlet would go with me.

My thoughts were cut off my Adeline. "What's the celebration for?"

Chiron sighed in defeat, obviously not wanting to hear that question. "Just an annual party they have every year. Where demigods attending Camp Half-Blood will have to go. Every year."

I swear Adeline jaw almost hit the floor. "You mean I have to do this _every year?_"

"That's the general idea, yes."

"Well, can't they change the date to I don't know sometime _other_ than my birthday?"

"I'm afraid not."

I sighed. "Adeline, it's really not that big of a deal. It's just like the dances back home."

"No it's not just like the dances back home! I _knew_ the people there. I am complete strangers with the people here! And since when are you the voice of reason?"

"Since never." I reply. "But for the record, you don't know virtually anyone, right?" Adeline nodded. "Well isn't the celebration the perfect place to meet people."

Adeline turned to Chiron. "Did you replace my brother with someone else when I was unconscious? Because I don't like this one. I want the old one back.

I rolled my eyes and Chiron smiled. "C'mon Adeline," I said before pulling her outside.

She muttered darkly about the celebration the whole way back to the cabin.

I opened the door and held it for her and she shot me a look of utter disbelief. I rolled my eyes and said, "Look, Adeline, I'm feeling generous. You might as well make use of it like you always do. And no I'm not getting a coke from the Hermes kids for you."

She sighed sadly and walked inside. I closed the door after us and sat down on my bunk. Adeline was already on hers, listening to her iPod. I laid back and put my own iPod on and the headphones in my...well...head. I put it on shuffle and Marianas Trench "All To Myself" came on.

I fell asleep not too long after that.


	7. Chapter 6

**Matthew's POV**

I tapped my fingers on the bottom of the alcove I slept it, the alcove that had once belonged to Thalia. I began to hum nervously, not even sure why. I'd been buzzing with electricity lately, always on edge. I think it might have something to do with that mysterious, slightly crazy daughter of Perseus, Adeline. That and the prophecy. The damn prophecy that I only remembered one line of;

_The Daughter of Perseus Drowned Forever._

Of course, I just had to remember the one line that confused me. How does a child of Perseus drown? It's physically impossible! And even if she could drown, her father would never let it happen. I'd met him once; he was a good man. He'd never willingly let his child die. Also, Adeline's dream proved that. And how does that make her dangerous, as my father had previously stated? Maybe it's because if we dated, and I'm not saying we ever will, I'd definitely go on the quest with her, and that could be potentially dangerous? But I've already been on a quest, was Zeus doubting my ability to survive another? Or did he just not want me to push my luck? Or does he know something I don't? That's probably it, but it's still frustrating. He said _Adeline_ was dangerous, not her fate. So that can't be it.

But if it's not, than what is? Because suddenly, now, I am just noticing that yes, there was an aura of dangerousness around Adeline at moments when she was mad, such as when she was telling off Mr. D. It was almost as if she wasn't herself, knowing the somewhat-sullen, some-what happen, all-bipolar girl that she was the rest of time. Something was going on, and I needed to find out what it was. First, I need to know how the hell I'm gonna find out. I need to take a walk.

I got out of my bed and walked outside, only to find Adrian walking nearby. Why was it that no matter where I went either Adrian was there or Adeline invaded my thoughts? It doesn't matter; I'll only have to put up with it during summers. Hopefully. But why did they bother me? Why did I want them gone? They were nothing but nice, both of them. And they had a sense of humour; they didn't find offense in sarcasm or irony. Sure, they're stubborn and Adeline talks way too much but a lot of kids were like that and it'd never bothered me before, so why would it now? Maybe it was just the way...I don't know, the way they got under my skin? That could very well be it, but somehow I don't think it is. I mean, they'd never done anything wrong at camp [so far], and already Adrian had made many friends. So...what was my problem with them? I didn't even know. Something about the way that they were just irked me.

I think that it might have something to do with Adeline's aura of dangerousness; Adrian had it too. Because despite how nice they were, despite Adeline's ability to appear optimistic, they were dangerous. It wasn't just a figment of my imagination. Zeus' mental visit proved that. Because what's going on with them is something worse than your average everyday hellhound, the deadliest quest, worse than the war with Kronos, even.

But seeing Adrian gave me an idea for the first step in my plan: Find out if Adeline is still unconscious or not. I waved Adrian over and he jogged to me.

He reached me and stopped with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey," I replied. "So...is Adeline awake yet?"

I expected the usually disappointed, crushed look and shake of his head but instead I got a larger, brighter smile and a nod. "Yeah, she woke up a while ago. She went to go see Chiron about him trying to convince the Gods to change the date of the party on Olympus to some time, any time, other than our birthday. So far Chiron's not convinced he could do it, even if he would."

I nodded with a faint smile on my face, trying my hardest to ignore my suddenly pounding heart. "Uh huh, cool. I think I'll go and...Tell Chiron...something."

Adrian nodded and replied, "Later," before jogging off towards his cabin.

Next step in my plan: Think of an excuse to go talk to Chiron.


End file.
